The Captain
"..." - The Captain The Captain (大尉, Taii), whose real name is Hans Günsche (ハンス が望む, Hansu ga nozomu) is a humanoid mysterious being from the 'Alternate Timeline of Earth' (2nd Metaverse), who served as an antihero and later as a supporting character in the 'Ukana's Destiny Arc'. He was awoken from a deep slumber beneath the Ural Mountains following a massive nuclear strike at Siberia in 2031, which during this time served as a base of operations for an alien invasion of earth. After repelling the invasion on his own, he has since become the unofficial but also most important defensive force of earth against any kind of non-earthly threat. But while he may care for the planets and humanities wellbeing as a whole, he does not concern himself with purely earthly and human affairs and furthermore has shown no desire to work for or with the earth's government or military. He eventually came into conflict with Ukana, who had been stranded in his time, due to him perceiving the massive power she wields as a potential danger for the earth and it's people. Appearence: The Captain is a very tall man, towering above Shane and Leric alike. He has snow white hair, bloody red eyes, and somewhat tanned skin. He wears a full uniform, which consists of an overcoat similar to the green DAK (Deutsches Afrikakorps) Greatcoat with its neckguard constantly turned up and an officer's cap emblazoned with the Totenkopf symbol. His trousers are a darker shade of green and he wears boots. Underneath his coat, the Captain is shown to be extremely muscular. His wolf form, like his hair, is white and fur can manifest along his body even in his human form. Personality: The captain is mostly an expressionless man, not speaking a single word and barely emitting emotion in the entire series so far. It is unknown why this is so, whether he is simply taciturn or unable to speak. His exact personality is hard to place, though he is utterly obedient to his own cause and monstrous in battle. Even in battle or enduring pain, the werewolf's expression does not change much. His most expressive moments were during the battle with Ukana where he showed genuine suprise at her capability to travel through time and when she later rams the Spear Of Gods through his chest, wounding him for the first time since his awakening, as he smiles widely. While steadily believing in his own cause, he refuses to work with anyone else, whether they are superheroes themselves or the government of Lescon. He also has been shown as having a flair for the dramatic as he mostly makes badass entrances or stands in offshowing battle poses. The Captain also seems to have a certain level of chivalry, as he denied killing Maksym, instead firing into her jaw, and offering a first-aid kit. He also allowed Ukana to pass him and kill the corrupted president of Lescon, the only person in the world who he is somewhat in contact with. The final, and perhaps the greatest, testimony to his chivalry is that he outrightly refuses to hurt, torture or even kill someone who has never been proven guilty, seeing as he even helped Ukana when she was labeled as traitor to earth. However while he is mostly chivalrous and thinks of earth's good only, he is an absolute monster in battle and ruthless towards his opponents, showing neither mercy nor remorse. He also specifically cares about earth's wellbeing as a whole and protects it from non-earthly threats only, not even bothering to care about the corruption in Lescon and the extreme tyranny the people have to endure. Biography: Past: The Captain's past is mostly considered a mystery, as he himself does not speak in general and thus has never revealed any information about it. It is also not known how he reached his mortal limit or how he became a werewolflike being. However it is revealed by Tolkien in the Daizenshuu Vol. VIII that he was once a member of the Waffen-SS under the Third Reich regime in Germany from 1933-1945 (he joined in 1936). Tolkien also revealed that the captain was born in Hannover (Germany) around the end of the 16th century and was witness to the Thirty Years War. Not only does this make him over 500 years old by the time of Ukana's arrival, but it also makes him a member of the german race. At some point in his life after 1945 (atleast 100 years before 2074), he went into a deep sleep in Siberia, as after the Second World War, he wished to conceal himself and his powers from society. In 2074 then, he was awaken by a massive nuclear strike launched by the government against an alien race called the Skeeta, who landed in Siberia to invade the earth. While the nuclear strike failed due to the Skeeta's immensely capable shield technology, it awoke the captain. After he observed the situation by reading the mind of a nearby human soldier, he went to the Skeeta base of operations, broke through all their shields in one blow, obliberated most of their heavily equipped army in a matter of seconds and defeated and killed the Skeeta King in a legendary duel that flattened the entirety of Siberia and killed all remaining Skeeta and humans in the area. Afterwards he immediately flew to the Skeeta's planet (in the solar system closest to ours) and destroyed it completely, as he had come to the conclusion that all Skeeta were rotten to the core like the invaders, which was confirmed when he read the mind of the last surviving Skeeta. After he had defeated the Skeeta and destroyed their race as a whole, he made his way back to earth, where he was confronted by the government and the army. While they appeared untrusting of him at first, they immediately saw him as a hero once he showed them the head of the Skeeta King. Over the next 25 years he began to defend earth from any kinds of threats, including at least 7 other alien invasions, 23 demons from other dimensions and thousands of saturn creatures (stated in the Daizenshuu Vol. VII). All this time however he refused to work with the government and/ or the military, which resulted in them seeing him as a threat. They tried to put him under surveillance for many years, but due to his senses and his ever moving postion he always evaded them, leading to them giving up in 2090. They also saw no point in trying to fight him, as he had shown the capability to withstand all earthly weaponry and toxins, aswell as those of the Skeeta and was not affected by radiation. Thus he continued protecting the earth by himself, even as the government became corrupt and under control of the False President of Lescon in 2094 by a coup de'état. Ukana's Arrival: Powers & Abilities: Relationships: Quotes: Other Appearences: Trivia: